Death of the Brave
by ClasslessToast
Summary: A new hero appears after an iceberg fully melts in front of Titan's tower. What secrets could he hold of the cruelty of America, what roll does Slade play, and what will happen when this hero falls in love with Raven? This is my first fan fiction, so I hope for positive feed back!
1. Chapter 1

**DEATH OF THE BRAVE...**

A new hero appears after an iceberg fully melts in front of Titan's tower. What secrets could he hold of the cruelty of America, what roll does Slade play, and what will happen when this hero falls in love with Raven?

**Writers notes:**

I have had a serious writer's block lately and have found this a good idea. This story references Nazi-Germany, Soviet-Russia, and the Cold War. It mainly focuses on the Vietnam War and secret projects conducted by the U.S. and Russia. This story will also reference Call of Duty; Black Ops, as I use the idea of Nova 6. So if you read and think of these things, you get the point. Please enjoy!

**The Iceberg Approaches.**

**Titan's Tower,**

**2004**

Raven stirred awake from a loud bang in the hall. She sat up and looked around. She then saw the clock on the wall; 1:31. She pushed the covers off of her torso and began to uncover her legs when she heard Beast Boy say in front of her door: "Man, I can't sleep." Beast Boy had been sick for a while at that point. He had a serious cold that was too deep for Raven to clear. Raven got out of bed as she heard him walk down the hallway. She walked to the door and opened it.

Looking around, she walked off towards BB's room. When she knocked on his door, he moaned "Come in." He sniffled, making Raven feel somewhat sorry for him. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his forehead. "You're warm." She said in a dry and lifeless voice. BB looked at her and nodded his head. "I know, I tried an ice pack from the fridge, but it didn't work." He moaned to her. He was in pain, but nothing could help. Robin had said that the best thing to do was to leave him alone overnight and see how he feels in the morning. Raven, on the uncommon hand, felt sorry for him. She couldn't help but hope for him. After all, he did save her from Adonis and helped when her father came to destroy Earth.

"Do you want me to get you some soup?" Raven asked, trying to lighten her dark tone. Beast Boy just sat there and looked at her. In his head, he was admiring how beautiful she was. Although he could never tell her this, he always thought it. Since Terra left and betrayed the Titans, he wasn't himself as he normally was. He, on the other hand, seemed to take comfort in Raven and felt different about her as he used too. Raven began to sit awkwardly as BB stared at her.

"Well, are you excited about the iceberg drifting this way?" She asked trying to break him from his trance. "Huh? Oh, ya! It's going to be the coolest thing I ever…" He began, but stopped. He held his breath trying not to sneeze in Raven's face. He finally sneezed into a tissue he pulled from a tissue box. "Seen!" He sneezed. Raven stepped back from him. "Sorry, Rae." Beast Boy apologized.

Raven walked towards the door. She looked over her shoulder and said: "I can't get sick. Good night."

She really couldn't get sick. A single sneeze could send Jump City to its knees. Her powers are unbalanced unless she meditates and extremely deadly if a side of her grows too big, such as love. She feared trusting anyone, but she couldn't help but feel. She didn't understand why she felt anything at all. She was part demon, but part human as well. She walked back to her bedroom and lied down in her bed. She couldn't help but feel like a jerk for abandon BB like that. But she did and she knew you could not rewrite the past. But she began to wonder if it was possible as she drifted to sleep. That morning, she awoke slowly as the sun beamed in her eyes. Raven sat up and looked around. After what happened she just didn't feel comfortable. She felt something was to happen today, but what? She couldn't help but think that today was special. All that was going on was the iceberg passing…

**Somewhere in Antarctica,**

**Same day as iceberg drift, 1974**

He stood at a cliff of snow and ice as the British commandos hooked a line attached to a Nazi ship to a stationary pole. He was an American soldier that was put into a project called the "Beta Soldier". He was the one and only subject that survived the surgeries and mental conditioning. He was formally a Marine that was sent to Vietnam, a South-Asian country that was Communist during the Cold War. The southern portion of the country began the Civil War as America was pulled in.

As he walked over to the leader, he looked out to the ship. Inside, a deadly chemical was being shipped to the Nazi fronts of the Soviet side in World War Two. They believed that it would bring them to their knees, but it was locked in ice and never heard from again. And there it sat, frozen in time. The Soviets were after it for the mass killing of millions of U.S. troops and anyone else in their way.

"Master Sergeant Raven," the leader of the British, Major Jacob, said to him to get his attention: "I see you are in a deep train of thought. I mean, you are wearing dressings from Vietnam in this bloody cold weather. Can you not feel the breeze that cuts like knives?"

MSG Raven didn't know what to say. First he is taken from his friends and the battle, then the tests, and recently his own wife didn't even remember him. He wanted to cry, and yet he wanted to tear any Soviet apart. He even longed to escape it all. Either way he saw it, America sold him out to the British for a hefty price, and only for this one mission. His own country gave him away after abusing him. 'I was drafted to serve.' He would think to himself. 'Not to be a test subject.'

As the troops attached their hooks to the line and began to ride down like a zip line, Jacob looked back at Raven and said in an evil voice: "You'll be fine. As long as you keep that trap shut and fight for the king." with an evil grin on his face as he rode down as well. Raven attached a hook on, but took a picture out of his chest pocket and looked at it. He remembered the day he got it. It was after he was tested on. It came with a box from an unknown sender. In the box were the picture and a message on a note card:

"Dear MSG Raven,

This is a picture of a girl in 2004. Her name is Raven. Hold it close to your heart, because you will see her sooner than you think…

Sincerely

Slade"

He didn't understand what it meant. And who was Slade in the first place? He carefully placed the image back into his chest pocket and rode to something he never saw coming. But whoever Slade was, he was right…

**The Dream**

**Titan's Tower**

**2004**

As the sun began to descend from the sky, Raven closed her book. She had finished yet another chapter. She then recapped the day in her head. Beast Boy stayed in bed all day, Cyborg ate meats and played "Beat-O-Bot" for three hours strait, Robin left to help Titans East fix their training course, and Starfire continued to babble about the iceberg. Raven had sat at the table the entire morning reading her book. She then walked past Cyborg asleep on the couch and went to the roof to meditate. She then passed by BB's room and stopped. She felt bad about not saying anything to him since early that morning. But she continued to the roof.

She had sat at the edge of the roof where she meditated and cleared her head. She felt better when she realized the sun was just setting. 'Closer to the iceberg' She thought to herself. She looked at the communicator and read the time: 7:08. Robin hadn't returned until 8:12. He had trouble fixing the firing bots that tested the team's speed and agility. But the iceberg was to drift by at about 10:30. BB had crawled out of his room and was better, but he was still sick.

They all gathered on the roof at about 9:56. Robin and Starfire sat at the edge, their feet dangling. Robin didn't really care for the iceberg, but he wanted to sit with Starfire. Cy and BB were joking and carrying on as they played with flash lights like they were sabers. Raven just sat away from them all and meditated. She still couldn't shake the feeling in her gut something was going to happen. She fell into a deep train of thought as her mind became her eyes.

She was in the middle of a battlefield that was littered with dead bodies that had two different symbols on them. Also, tanks were scattered and blown to bits. She realized the two different symbols. One was American the other was… She couldn't tell. But she saw a weapon. It was a clearly not a gun from 2004. She looked around once more, but a new figure was stumbling its way towards Raven.

It was holding its left arm with its right hand. Blood had run down the left arm and the wound was covered by a cloth held by the hand. It was limping as it struggled to make it to her. She could see the figure grit its teeth, but it wore a helmet that covered its eyes, nose, and the upper part of its cheeks. Raven decided it was a guy, by the shape. Whoever it was had light cloths on, a camo jacket and pants. When he was right in front of Raven, she saw everything on his face. His eyes were blue and the white of his eyes were red and dry. The man was extremely tan and his beard hadn't been cut in a few months. He had bags on his eyes and sweat everywhere. He looked Raven in her eyes and spoke softly, but his mouth was dry: "Master Sergeant Raven of the U.S. Marine Core. I have wandered this field for days and have found not a drop of water. Do you have any, ma'am?"

Raven stopped when she saw the American symbol on his shoulder. She looked around and found a small puddle by a burning tank. She pointed at it and made sure he saw it. "Thank you, ma'am. Would you like to join me? You must be thirsty." he said. Raven then noticed she was thirsty. "Sure." she said suspiciously. He held out his hand to her. "I'll help you down the slope." he smiled at her. She slowly took his hand as he held on softly. He slowly but carefully helped Raven down the slope and to the puddle.

When they reached the puddle, he took out a canteen and scooped out as much water as he could. He then handed Raven the canteen full of water and smiled. "Ladies first. Do you have a container before I clean this off?" He motioned to his arm. Raven felt the blood run to the surface. "No, I don't. Please, go ahead."

He then took the cloth off his arm. The wound was a deep red color. He then got a pair of tweezers out a pouch on his belt. "If you want, you can look away." He informed her. Raven nodded as he brought the metal to his arm. He looked, and caught something in his skin and pulled at it. He grunted in pain. He then gritted his teeth as he pulled out a fragment of metal from his arm. He then washed his arm off again as the blood streamed slightly more. He then washed it off and set it on his leg. Raven watched in shock. She couldn't believe he just removed the metal from his arm, much less be a gentleman to her.

He then wrapped the cloth on his arm and pulled out a pack of crackers. "Would you like one, ma'am?" he asked Raven with a soft voice. She shook her head. He looked down at the package and pulled out a knife from his boot. He then cut the packet in half and wrapped one in a secure pouch like holder. He then gave Raven the wrapped pack. "It is yours if you get hungry. Saltines weren't really my favorite." He joked. Raven giggled and took the pack. He began to eat his slowly. He was hungry, but he didn't want to pig out in front of her.

Suddenly, she fell onto the hard concrete of the tower. She raised her head up to see Beast Boy who jumped back. "What?" Raven questioned him angrily. "The iceberg is here." BB said in a low and shaky voice. She got up and rubbed her elbow. She looked out to the sea to see an iceberg float across. It was the size of a two-story house. Raven felt something weird about the iceberg. She felt something was inside, but what?

That night, Raven sat on her bed. After everyone saw the iceberg and got bored, they all went to bed. But Raven couldn't sleep. She thought about what had just happened. She finally lied down and fell asleep. She then found herself back where she was earlier, but she was lying on the ground on a cover or sheet. She looked around. It was dark outside as she felt an arm around her. She looked over her shoulder, she saw the man. She was about to freak out when she heard him mumble "You fell out from a heat stroke. When night fell, you continued to shiver. So I thought I keep you warm the only way I knew how.

Raven stopped and thought for a moment. 'He does this, but why does it feel so, right?'

"Here, I'm sorry." He apologized and got up. He then moved to where he had removed the metal from his arm and drew his rifle. He watched out into the field. He sat on a box from a tank and watched all around. Raven then settled back onto the cover and pillow. She didn't mean to make him feel awkward, but he had no business doing that. 'At least,' she thought 'he cared to try.' She watched him as he sat watching. He would occasionally look at her and smile. "You know," he once said, "I've never seen a girl as pretty as you." Raven blushed as he eyed her with compassion. It was as if he was really there.

Every now and again loud shots would ring off. The first shot made Raven jump and nearly spring to her feet when he assured her "It's out going artillery fire." Raven didn't sleep that night. She was too troubled about what he had done and was worried he would do worse, but he kept to himself as he watched. He was worried about something. But what? She tried reading his mind, but couldn't. Finally when dawn began to rise, he looked at her and spoke softly "I am on the beach, look for me…"

Raven slowly opened her eyes to the bright sun beaming through the window. She tried to understand what just happen as she walked down the hall to start the day with her warm tea.

**Curiosity **

**Titan's Tower**

**2004**

Raven opened the door to see a surprising site. No one but Beast Boy was in the kitchen/living room. He sat at the table with his hands on the sides of his head. He was eating his tofu. Raven calmly walked to the tea pot and began to make tea. BB slowly turned to see Raven. He was worried about her. He didn't mean to scare her last night but it was his fault. Raven moved to the table and sat down next to him when she filled her tea cup. She was still trying to figure out what the man meant when he told her he was on the beach. BB noticed her confused look and asked her:

"Thinking hard?"

"Ya. It's just a dream keeps replaying in my head. I don't really understand it." She replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know," She began, "[sigh] whatever."

She told him everything from her dream about the guy she encountered. BB sat at the edge of his seat at the beginning and gave a painful look when she told him about the metal in his arm. He even gave a surprised look when she told him about where he was lying when she went back into the dream. She even apologized about yelling at BB. He blushed, but it quickly went away when she told him what he said. Beast Boy stopped to think about it for a moment. "Do you want to look at a bunch of symbols and see what the other one is?" he finally asked her.

She nodded as they ran to the computer and activated their search engine. BB stopped and thought of an input: 'Military symbols'. A large collection of symbols dating back to Spartan times popped up. As they scrolled through, Raven stopped Beast Boy. "That one." It was golden and red with a star in the center, on the bottom had the country's name that shocked them both: 'Vietnam'. Raven and BB shared a look of confusion.

"Well, your boyfriend is a murderer!" BB joked. Raven didn't answer. She was thinking about what this meant. She then came to a farfetched conclusion: the soldier was her in this time after the Cold War. BB watched as she thought hard. He knew she couldn't predict the future, but it seemed like it. He put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "You wanna go look on the beach?"

After walking around for half an hour on the warm and sandy beach, they found nothing. Beast Boy had found several sea shells, but no soldier. The iceberg had fallen into pieces and some even drifted to the shore. BB laughed when he saw one run into another. It reminded him of when he beat Cyborg in a game of Racer's Track: Evolved. Finally Raven sat on a towel BB had brought out with them. She was burning up as the sun blared down on them.

The beach wasn't very big, but it had great shade areas near the grass. Raven enjoyed coming out and just sitting. She thought the sea water was cold and the people annoying, but not many people were out as it was the annual park sports events. Cy, Robin, and Starfire went, but BB stayed to help Raven look for the guy she thought would be there at the beach.

Beast Boy walked over and sat next to her. "Water?" He asked her. Raven nodded and BB got her a cold water bottle from the vending machine. She sighed. She thought it was real, but why did she think that? Something wasn't right about any of this. An iceberg had washed ashore and sat on the sand. It sweated, but didn't crumble or fall over. BB looked at it and then to Raven. "You know, that ice doesn't look too tough." He joked. Raven rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go kick it?"

"Good idea!" BB exclaimed as he took it in a playful way. He got up and carefully walked over to it; he tried not to throw sand at Raven with his shoes. When he finally stopped an inch away from it, he took a rock and marked an x on the ice. "Bet you can't hit it!" He dared Raven. She snickered; "You'll be shown wrong." She used her magic to pick up a rock and threw it directly at the ice and it hit dead square on the cross area. It cracked deep within the ice as it started to creak.

Suddenly, the area she hit burst to pieces. And, which shocked them both, a hand had shown its self as the ice broke and fell. Raven gasped in fright as BB stood in shock. Raven then knew it as it was the hand over her in her dream. It didn't move. Beast Boy then came to his since. "We need to get this person out of here!" Raven sprang to her feet and used her magic to help break the ice. BB went gorilla and pounded on the ice. Finally, the top portion crumbled to pieces and fell, revealing the rest of the body. It was the guy from Raven's dream! He was stuck in a position that resembled falling. He had a bullet wound on his chest and a wound on his arm. He had a pistol in his holster on his waist and a rifle on his back.

They had drug the ice holding the body to Titan's Tower. They took it to the medical wing of the tower. Slowly, the ice melted as his arms and legs flattened on the table next to the window. When he finally lied flat, Raven placed a heating cover over the body. BB had measured his heart and brain functions. Cyborg had left him a note saying how to do it. When he returned to Raven, he told her simply; "He is alive, but barley." She just turned to look back at the man. He didn't move at all. His eyes were closed and his face was in a puzzled and confused face, but slowly had turned into a neutral look. Raven saw a tag on his shirt: "Raven".

After two hours of waiting for any sign of physical life, she saw that his right hand was open. She then saw it start to close into a slight fist, and stretched out. Her heart started to race as she sprang to the bed. His head started to turn as his eyes squeezed tight. He let out a grunt as he moved his arms to wipe his eyes off. He sat up on the bed and slowly opened his eyes. He was looking at his legs and suddenly his eyes got wide. "Major Jacob, he betrayed me! He shot me and I fell from the 'Schwimmende Wahreit'! Where am I doc?" He yelled as he threw his head to see Raven. She stepped back in shock and surprise. He nearly fell of the bed as he backed away as well.

"Am I in Nam? The states, or am I in the USSR? Tell me, what is your language?" He asked Raven. She was too surprised to speak. "Oh, um… Chto takoye vash yazyk?" he seemed to ask her. She backed away more when BB burst into the room: "Raven, he's awake!" "Thank god! I'm in America. Tell me, lad, is the war over? Did the Soviets win?" He questioned BB. Beast Boy's mouth dropped open at the voice that entered his ears. "Um… What war exactly?"

"Nam. What happened in Korea? Did the Soviets win? Is the wall still separating Germany?" BB just stood and nearly fainted. Raven finally found her voice, but it was shaky and nervous: "Who are you?" "I am Master Sergeant Raven of the U.S. Marine core. I am the one and only troop who was in the Beta soldier project. I now have the strength of ten men, the speed of a horse, and the will of a survivor. And you are?" He exclaimed and asked Raven.

She couldn't speak, neither could BB. He finally stopped and reached into his chest pocket and pulled out a picture. He held it next to Raven and studied her and the image. "You are Raven?" He asked her. She nodded. "Well," he started as he placed the image back into his chest pocket, "my full name is John Lance Raven. Please call me John. I got a message from some guy named Slade that I would meet you with and image of you. Do you have the slightest of what that's about?"

"Slade?" Beast Boy repeated the name in a ghostly tone. He then sat down and fainted in the chair next to the door. Raven continued to stay in shock when John got up and stumbled to the wall to hold him up. Realizing what she was doing, she went to help carry him. "Thanks," he began, "but I can do it. I just need to… Ah!" Raven didn't notice until he grunted that his leg was gashed open. The blood had covered his leg and died his leg somewhat dark pink. She carried him to the sofa in the living room and sat him down. She started to lift his leg up to rest it on the table when he moaned in pain. Never had Raven seen a scar like that!

She placed his leg back on the ground when he stopped her. "No, I'll live, just force it up." He told her. She tried to do it, but couldn't knowing the pain he was in. "It's okay," He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "I understand how you feel." He slowly raised his leg gritting his teeth, holding back the pain. Finally, he rested his leg on the table. He sighed in relief, but then knew what to do. "Do you have a cloth I could use for this?" He asked Raven in a calm voice. She nodded and ran to the closet. She then got a hair towel and ran back to him. She handed the towel to him. He took it in a kind manner and wrapped it around his leg. He then looked to Raven, a look of thankfulness as he spoke clearly and romantically: "Thank you."

She began to blush when she felt her heart beat race. 'Am I falling for him?' she thought to herself as she sat next to him, making sure he wanted his space. Instead, he smiled and patted the cushion next to him showing her she could come closer. "If there is one thing you must know about me, it is that I do anything for a lady." He seemed to assure her. She scooted closer as he continued to smile at her. "Now, can you tell me who won the war?" he asked in all seriousness. Raven thought of how to tell him. "It was, kind of, a draw." He sighed at her words. He wanted to win the war, but couldn't. "We, pulled out, didn't we?" he asked in a sad voice. "We pulled out of Nam. I should have known. We got our asses kicked over there."

Raven was surprised by the words he said. She sat only inches from him, yet she could feel his sadness and pain. He had rested his hand in the space between them. 'We blew it.' He thought to himself, 'We really blew it.' He continued to stare at his wounded leg. 'All the scars, the pain, for nothing?' He felt tears begin to fill his eyes as one trickled down his unshaved cheek. Raven didn't know what to do as the tear reached his chin and hit the ground. She wanted to cry, scream, even die and never have to feel the sadness any longer. Her eyes then rested on his hand. She thought about what she was about to do. She then placed her hand on his; making his hand slightly tense up, but relax.

He looked deep into her eyes as he turned to her. She forced a smile as he began to smile too. He then moved his hand to hold her palm and placed his fingers between hers. She then noticed the wedding ring on his finger. She gasped as she pulled away from him. He then looked to what she was eyeing when his smile faded to a cold and dead frown. "Oh," he sighed, "that." More tears flowed down his face as he watched Raven get up from the sofa. "It only holds more pain and agony." He replied to her stare that spoke the words he read clearly: 'What is that?'

He then forced his leg to the floor and stood up. Holding back the pain he began to walk to the door. "If it means anything," He began when he stopped at the door, "I'm sorry." He then stumbled through the door and closed it behind him.

**This Is Me, A Monster…**

**Titan's Tower**

**2004**

He stumbled down the hallway as he walked farther from the living room. He couldn't take the pain of his past coming to haunt him, especially in front of Raven. He finally stopped when he found the garage. He didn't want to snoop, but he had to see the technology level this time was. He opened the door and walked in to see the T car. His mouth dropped when he saw it. He walked around it and took it all in. "Sleek and arrow dynamic." He spoke aloud. "Ya, and if you touch it, you'll be wishing you were never born." A new voice chimed in. He then looked to see Cyborg with his arm cannon aimed at John. "My god!" he awed at Cyborg. "Test project 112-7, also called the cyborg project at the Pentagon. A half human, half robot hybrid that had armor that proved undestroyable by bullets, and hard to pierce with shrapnel."

Cyborg lowered his arm cannon to eye John with a puzzled look. "Who are you exactly?" John didn't answer until a few moments after he looked back at the car. "John, Master Sergeant Raven of the U.S. Marines. Love the car, by the way." he answered. Cyborg then had a joyful look as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh its nothing. I did build it though." John's eyes grew, "Alone? Amazing job, man!"

Raven sat on the couch, her eyes stayed on the small drop of blood on the table. She wanted to clean it up, but it made her think about John. 'I haven't even known him for a day and you're falling in love with him.' she yelled at herself. She didn't move, even when Robin and Starfire walked in, talking about how they won the three-legged race.

When they got to the sofa, they noticed Raven staring at the blood. "What happened, Raven?" Robin asked almost immediately. Raven just looked at him with a dead look. "I think I am in love." She shuttered at the thought. Starfire sat next to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Who do you love, dear friend?" Star asked her. Raven only mumbled: "A soldier." Robin's heart nearly stopped. 'She didn't know any soldier.' He thought to himself, 'Who could it be?' Nearly on cue, Beast Boy burst through the door and yelled in surprise: "Raven, that soldier dude isn't in the medical wing! His leg is cut open." Raven only sat and didn't move. Robin and Star looked at him. "What soldier dude?" Robin asked aloud. And then Cyborg walked through the door John walked out of. "You really carried him from one tip of Vietnam to the border?" he asked aloud without noticing the others. "Yes. Daniel was the only black skinned person in the regiment, and he was my friend to the end. I had too." Replied John as he walked in behind Cy. They both then stopped to see everyone eyeing them.

Raven jumped up as she saw John. He smiled at her as she ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him as he stepped forward. Everyone was stunned by her actions. John then looked at the others. He eyed the ground for a moment and then looked at Raven as she brought her head from his chest. She couldn't control herself; she was too in love with him. A jar began to float up and exploded. Raven pulled away from him when it blew. John didn't notice the explosion as everyone else did. He stared at Raven with a sad look as she ran to her room. He began to follow, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's not worth trying that." Robin told him. He stopped and sat back onto the sofa.

He then began to cry into his hands. "What's wrong?" Robin asked him. John looked up and began telling them his story. He told them about how he faked his age to go to war. He was only eighteen, not twenty two. He also told them about his two greatest friends, Daniel and Noah. Daniel was the only black man in the regiment and was disrespected for this, but John had stuck up for him as did Daniel when he was messed with. Daniel was once caught in Northern Vietnam one time and John and Noah went to save him. They were shot down in their helicopter, but made it back home. John had carried Daniel on his shoulder the entire walk back to the boarder. Noah was a white man who also had black friends. Noah used to be a heavy drinker before he was drafted, but John helped him out of drinking his fears away. They were the three musketeers of Vietnam as Noah referred them to.

He then told them about how he was taken from the battle field and put in the Beta Soldier project. He told the Titans about the tests and surgeries they performed on him. They had cut him open many times and placed weird drugs in him to make him stronger and faster. He also mentioned he was the only person in the project. He then told them about what happened when they let him loose to prepare for his mission in the Antarctic. He started slowly: "When they let me go, for the day, I went straight home. I knocked on my door and saw my wife open it. She stepped back as I greeted her. She then asked the words that haunt me forever, 'Who are you'?"

John had stopped. "She didn't recognize me. My daughter came up behind her and saw me. 'Daddy!' she cried as she saw me. I held out my arms to hug her as my wife pushed her behind her legs. She then stared at me with disgust. 'I don't know who you are, but you will stay away from me and _my_ daughter, you monster!' she yelled and slammed the door in my face." He stopped again. He tried to control his tears, but they flooded his face like a dam had broken. He opened his mouth to speak, but not a word escaped his lips. He then stood up and forced a sad and shaky voice: "Do you have anywhere I can be alone?" Robin nodded and pointed to the stairs; "You can sit on the roof if you want." "That will be fine." He responded and limped up the stairs to the roof.

Starfire had burst into tears when she heard what John said. Robin couldn't help but feel depressed. Cyborg had stood and nearly fell over by the depression the story brought him. BB only laughed; he thought John was telling a fairy tale. They all stared at him angrily. "What?" he laughed, "He was joking! Wasn't he?"

"NO HE WAS NOT!" Raven yelled at the top of her lungs when she burst through the door. She stomped over to Beast Boy and smacked him on the head with all her might. He nearly went flying. He sat up and yelled at Raven: "What was that for?" She stopped and calmed down. She didn't know what was happening. She fell in love and now anger has overcome her. She stopped and sat on the couch. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. She had been standing in the door way the entire time John spoke. She covered her face with her hood and looked away from the other Titans. "I'm sorry"

On the roof, John had stopped crying, but was still moping. He didn't want what happened to him happen with Raven. He loved Raven, but why did she pull away? He then took the ring off and threw it as far as he could. Suddenly, a voice rang from over the side. "I see you dropped something." Over the edge, Slade floated up from a platform that hovered over the tower. And behind him were many of his robot troops. He then tossed the ring back to John. He caught it and balled his hands into fists. "Now because of you, I can easily take Raven. I am the Slade that gave you that message, and you helped me weaken Raven." He said in a dry voice with no emotion.

He then pointed to John, and the bots jumped onto the roof and went to grab John. When they were only inches from him, he threw out his fist and destroyed three by a punch in the face. Two came from both sides and reached to grab him, but he grabbed their heads and smashed them together. Bots began to pile on him, but he sprang from his crouching position and flung them all directions. Slade then jumped down and walked past his destroyed force. "You are strong, just what I need in a man." Slade then punched John in the face, sending him back. He then got to his feet and started to punch Slade, but he blocked all the throws. He finally caught John's hand and slung him over his shoulder and over the edge.

John went flying through the living room window and landed hard on the control panel in the center of the room. He sat up and rubbed his head. Glass has pierced into his arm and leg, but he didn't seem to notice. Everyone was still in the living room and eyed John as he sat up on the panel. Raven stared in horror as she watched him bleed. Suddenly, Slade dropped onto the edge of where the glass was and snickered. "I've seen rats do more than that." He taunted John. "Now if you don't mind I'll take the girl and leave."

He walked towards Raven with an evil look in his eyes. She was too stunned to move. Robin tried jumping at him, but was stopped by a force field that seemed to form out of nowhere. The Titans tried to break it, but couldn't. When he was right in front of her, he grabbed her arms and said evilly: "It's all over now." John saw him pull at her and slammed his fists onto Slade's head. He fell over and rolled for a moment. Raven then grabbed onto John and held tightly.

Slade slowly rose and looked at John. As he walked closer, he was stopped when John pulled out an Olympia, a shotgun. "Come any closer, you will feel my fury." John warned him. Slade chuckled and took a single step. "No, John, don't!" Cyborg yelled to him, but John then aimed with one hand and pulled the trigger. A cloud of gunpowder formed followed with a loud boom. They all looked at Slade as they saw many holes in his armor. But oil leaked out of the suit.

"It's a robot! Not the real person." Robin told John. Raven had covered her eyes and buried her face in his chest. He breathed, and finally dropped the gun. He held Raven closer, even though many objects near him blew up. He looked at her face, tears covered her sad face. "I am a monster." John frowned as he softly pushed Raven away, and walked pasted the others and through the door. Raven fell to her knees and sobbed. 'I'm a killer.' John thought to himself.

'**Useless American'**

**Schwimmende Wahreit**

**1974**

He put the picture back into his chest pocket and rode down the zip line. He finally stopped when he stopped himself by holding his feet up and landing on the hull. "You have to use your ice picks!" MAJ Jacob yelled to him over the loud winter wind. John then pulled out one and stabbed the hull with it. He then unhooked the hook he rode with and fell, but was stopped by the ice pick. He then got another and pulled up and pierced the hull with that one. He then pulled the other out and pulled up and pierced the hull once more. He did this until he reached the side when his hands slipped. As he began to fall, MAJ Jacob grabbed his hand and him to the deck.

"What are you trying to do, get your bloody ass killed? Useless American." Jacob yelled over the winds. John stood up and glared at him. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Jacob had never spoken in this tone at or even around John. The words repeated in his head. 'Useless American.' Jacob then signaled the troops to move forward. As they neared a door, John pulled out an explosive charge, as he was told to. Jacob grabbed his shoulder and swung him around to eye him. "Are you stupid? Do you want to sink this bloody vessel?" This even got the attention of the other British troops.

"Sergeant Ramsey, weld the door open." Jacob ordered. The troop hesitated, and then began to weld the door open. John had turned to watch the door. Jacob had never done this. What was going on in his head? When the door fell open, troops flooded in and found the steps to the storage. "Remember troops, we will defend the _American_ as he puts the charges on the Nova 6 containers. The Russians must be exterminated!" he reminded his troops. John only sat still. When the door was kicked open, Russians had yelled about the sound as the British began to shoot at them. Blood flew everywhere when the Russians came fully into view.

They were outnumbered, the British and John; 3:1. But the British quickly took out most of the Russians. John quickly ran to the first target. He placed three charges of C4 onto the tank. He then crawled to the next. There was enough cover to finally crouch as he quickly got to the next. He then also placed three charges of C4 on the tanks. He then saw the last tank. It was in the far back near some testing rooms. They had captured a British troop and forced him into the chamber. "No!" John yelled as he pulled out his M14, a rifle, and shot the Russian at the control panel.

The man moaned, and fell over. The remainder of the enemy ran to the line. John quickly took out eight with the last of his ammo. He then pulled out a grenade and unplugged the pin; he then chunked it over his head towards the enemy. "What are you doing you bloody American?" Jacob yelled over the fire. The grenade landed in the crowd of Russians, and blew up. The blast killed the last of the Russians with a single explosion. Many moaned in pain, and died afterwards.

As John ran to the chamber, Jacob stopped him. "No, he will die honorably!" he yelled as he hit the control panel. Suddenly, gas had poured over the man inside. He ran to the glass and started to beat on it. John tried beating the glass with the butt of his M14, but it only cracked. The man then stopped, held his throat, gasping for breath. His eyes then rolled to the back of his head, and his body fell on the glass. John continued to beat on the glass, even though the man was dead. All the British troops backed away and began to mumble and whisper about what just happened. When John stopped and looked to Jacob, a gun butt hit him in the face, and he passed out.

He awoke from the winds of the Arctic hitting his face. He then noticed he was being drug by someone. The person then threw him at the edge, his head hanging off. He then turned to see Jacob holding a gun to John's head. John then grabbed the gun and tried to throw it to the side, but Jacob forced it to John's chest. "Useless American." Jacob muttered as he pulled the trigger. John stopped, he couldn't breathe the pain hit him that hard. He then fell to his knees and looked at Jacob. He was chuckling.

"Don't you get it? You were sold out to your own country. And sell outs don't deserve to live." Jacob said to the dyeing John. He then found a voice, weak and raspy: "Well, if I go, you go!" he yelled as he placed C4 on Jacob who tried to pull it off. He then looked at John with a puzzled look on his face. John merely stood up, the detonator in his hands, and fell backwards off the ship. While in midair, he pushed the trigger as explosions went off in the hull and on the deck. He watched as he let the detonator go and fell. He didn't close his eyes as he prayed to god: "Please let though bring me in, shelter thy who come into your land. Watch out for Rosie, my daughter, and my wife, Angelica. They don't need me anymore."

Finally, he fell into the water, freezing slowly into the position he was in. His eyes didn't close as he watched the clouds lighten to see what he thought was god's gate, letting him in. Everything then went white as he froze into place. 'I have done my duty,' he thought, 'make the world safer for my girl.'

Raven had watched this memory she had seemed to remember when she hugged John. It was three days after he left, and he had yet to return or be heard from. "All he wanted was to be normal, but it didn't work out." She said aloud. She still felt his warmth on her as she felt the only thing that was found of him; a tear from his suit. She kept it close to her, as she thought it would be a sign he would return.

Raven walked into the living room to see Robin monitoring street cams and siting reports. Cyborg was making sausage watching Beast Boy suspiciously as he was worried something was wrong. Starfire watched curiously as Robin searched. And finally, Beast Boy was sitting at the table, playing with his tofu. He felt bad about what happened to Raven, but in a way, he was sad about John leaving. He didn't look up from his tofu the entire morning. Raven walked over to the tea pot and began to make hot tea. "Any luck?" Raven asked Robin as he browsed through. "Not even a finger print. It's like he vanished."

"He might have well did." She responded as her eyes sank to the floor. She walked to the couch to watch Robin frantically search for the missing soldier. She blew on her tea before taking a sip. She had cried in her room for an entire day and didn't come out for anything. While she did, many things blew up all over Titan's Tower. No one did anything that day but sat and mopped.

Starfire sat next to Raven to comfort her. But Raven scooted away. She remembered when John had sat where Star was and couldn't help by cry. The tea pot had exploded as she buried her face into a pillow. Star looked to Robin to meet his gaze. They didn't know what to do. BB had looked up to see Raven cry. He then moved over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Rae. You get used to losing someone special." He sighed as he thought of Terra. Raven didn't bring her head up, but only turned it away from BB. He sighed and went to his room. "Let's give her some time, guys." Cy said finally. They all nodded and left. Cy placed a hold on Raven's shoulder and spoke clearly before leaving: "Hope you feel better, Rae." She sat, her face in the pillow, for a while. She then got up and went to her room to sleep.

That night, she sleep restlessly as she sat in her bed. She tried moving to different areas of her bed, but only to feel even more restless. She sighed as she looked to the clock; 8:47 Pm. She then decided to get up, go to the kitchen, and make something that would help her sleep. As she walked down the hall, she heard a shower start. As she went to the bathroom, she wondered who it could be. Beast Boy didn't take showers, Cyborg was part machine, Starfire didn't like the way the shower spayed her in her face, and Robin had his own. 'So,' she thought, 'it's a ghost.'

When she finally reached the bathroom, she knocked on the door enough to allow anyone inside to know someone was there. The shower then turned off and she heard a towel being pulled off of the shower curtains' rode. She then heard footsteps come to the door and the door handle turning. She then stepped back to allow whoever was inside to see her better. But she was surprised to see that it wasn't any of her team mates, it was John, wrapped in a towel. He had some hair on his chest, and hadn't shaved his face. He had poked his head through to see Raven. "Raven!" he whispered as he eyed her with a puzzled look.

He then looked up and down the hallway to make sure none of the others were there. He then leaned closer to her and whispered in a serious voice: "You can't tell anyone you saw me." She looked at him awkwardly. "Oh," he began when he noticed she was staring at his chest, "I had a little, issue." "Get dressed and come with me." Raven whispered too him. He shook his head and disappeared behind the closed door. She heard him slip on his cloths and walked out. She then took his hand and pulled him to her room. She then made sure no one was watching as she slid the door shut.

John was standing behind her as she turned to look at him. She then placed her hands on his chest. He sighed in pain, making Raven pull her hands back. "No, it's okay. You aren't hurting me." He assured her as he took her hands and put them on his chest. She had blushed when he did this. She didn't take her eyes off of him as he smiled at her, she hugged him. 'Why are you doing this?' Raven thought to herself. John hugged her back, soft and pleasant. She then pulled back to look at him. "Why did you come back?" she asked him.

"I didn't want to leave you venerable and sad, but I couldn't let the others see me. They think I'm a murderer. Especially Beast Boy." He told her as he picked Raven up. She was still in a hug when he picked her up by her legs, holding her comfortably in his arms. She blushed and tensed up, but quickly calmed down and placed her head on his chest. "So, you came back for me?" she asked him as she turned to eye him. He only smiled and leaned closer. He kissed her cheek and continued to hold her. She watched him and then placed her head back on his chest, a smile on her face. She then slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When he noticed she was asleep, John placed her on her bed, and covered her up to her collar bone. The smile on her face did not vanish. He then sat on her bed, but over the covers. He lied on his back, his left arm under Raven's head. She then turned and snuggled up onto him. He smiled as he took one of her hands, wrapped his fingers between hers, and fell asleep, feeling Raven's love radiate. Without him noticing, many things exploded. Books, lamps, even things in the other rooms exploded. But he didn't seem to care at all. "I won't let anyone hurt you." He whispered in her ear and fell asleep.

The sun shined brightly in his eyes as he opened them. He looked over to Raven who was still asleep, her hand on his chest and snuggled up to him. His and her hands were still connected. He took his hand and brushed back the hair that fell in Raven's face. She slowly cracked her eyes to see him. She smiled at him as he smiled back. She didn't care if he was lying next to her; she just wanted to be near him. Suddenly, the door opened as Starfire appeared, a smile on her face. "Good morning, dear Raven! Will you join me in eating my home made pancakes? They may be hard, but they are amazing…" She slowed down as she saw John in the bed next to her.

Her face turned into a ghostly stare at him as he looked at her in a confused way. Raven stared at her angrily as she motioned for her to leave. Starfire slowly backed away, not taking her gaze off the two. She then closed the door and ran down the hallway. Raven sighed and buried her face into John's chest. "You'll have to forget her." Raven sighed. "It's okay. I mean, I was in the shower last night when you found me." He chuckled.

"Oh, that's awkward!" they heard Cyborg say aloud. They also heard Beast Boy and Robin chuckle from behind the door. Raven buried her face deeper. John only placed his right hand on her head to tell her to look at him. She did as he told her softly; "Their just jealous I have you." He smiled. She smiled back and held him tighter. He watched as a fly flew close to them. 'Funny,' he thought, 'I've never seen a green fly. He swung his hand and smacked Beast Boy. BB went flying clear to the door and under it to the hallway. "He's got some strength." He moaned turning back into himself.

**You What?**

**Titan's Tower**

**2004**

Raven and John had been in Raven's bed for several hours since the night had fallen. It was only a day after they were caught lying in her bed and the guys were giving John the hardest time, even worse than when he dealt with Jacob. The guys would give snappy comments after he said something, even if it wasn't to them. They would give him nasty and disgusted looks. Beast Boy, predictably, gave him the worst time. BB would ram shoulders with John in gorilla form, simply for no reason. He would purposely sit in between the two when they sat together, and even moved Raven away from him by dragging her.

Finally, after a long day, they had time to themselves. Everywhere they went that day, BB would follow them. John sighed as he thought the day over. Raven, who snuggled upon him, noticed his sigh. "What's wrong?" she asked as the darkness seemed to blanket John. "Just, thinking." He replied in a depressed voice. He didn't understand why her friends were acting this way. 'They may think I want to take her away from them.' He thought. But sighed again and turned to Raven. "'I'm going to go get some milk, want some?"

As he walked down the hallway, he continued to think over why the male Titans, especially Beast Boy, were acting this way. Cyborg had the same respect for vehicles as he did; Robin valued strength and honor over fame as John, and Beast Boy. They didn't have much in common. 'Maybe except for a single love…' he thought as he neared the kitchen. Then he quickly remembered what Raven wanted; hot herbal tea.

When he entered the dark room, he looked to the cabinet to pull out a coffee mug. He then opened the pantry and pulled out everything he needed for Raven's tea. He then sat it down next to the stove and found the teapot in the cabinet next to the plates. He then saw, from the corner of his eye, a figure shaking their head. He turned to it as he flipped the stove light on, and there stood Beast Boy. "I knew you would come." He said, trying to sound like a detective. "How did you know?" John asked sarcastically. Beast Boy's eyes seemed to lock on John like a sniper. "Some say I can be a fly on a wall." He responded. "You can be a fly on a wall." John said, making BB eye him funnier.

"Well," he began, "I don't think you should be around these parts anymore." BB raised his voice. "John looked at him in a puzzled look. "Why?" BB then turned, his full body facing John. "I think you are using her!" he nearly yelled. John just chuckled and sat the teapot on the burner. "Listen kid, I would never do that to her. She is," he stopped and looked at BB, "what makes my world spin." Beast Boy yelled at him nearly at the top of his lungs: "I don't believe you, you retarded VETERAN!" John stepped back from him in complete shock. "I am not done serving." He remarked BB's statement, but Beast Boy continued.

"The war is over you crazy FREAK!" BB slammed his hands over his mouth. He didn't mean to say any of that. He was too moody for anything because he couldn't sleep. "Well," John began in a low voice, "then I guess you guys got what you wanted." He finished and walked to the staircase. By this time, everyone, except Raven, was coming out of the hallway after listening to the commotion that just went on. "Smooth one, B." Cyborg told him. "That was not 'smooth', that was mean and self-centered." Starfire added. Robin just shook his head at Beast Boy. Finally, Raven walked in, rubbing her eyes, and yawned: "What's wrong? Where is John?"

"Good luck explaining this, Beast Boy." Robin told him as he herded the other Titans out. Raven's face grew anxious as BB's voice squeaked as he explained what happened. Raven's face sank faster than the Titanic. She slowly turned to the hallway and looked over her shoulder back at BB; "You got what you wanted, a lonely girl." She muttered as she gloomily walked into the hall. "No! Not lonely, but… 'Safe'." He tried telling her, but slowly sank into a chair and buried his face in his hands. 'What have I done?' he thought to himself.

**Jump City**

**2004**

He walked up and down the empty streets as it was 1:00 am. He drug his feet as he walked, thinking what he knew and what he felt over and over. He decided to do what he must, to prove what he must to the males of the Teen Titans. He slowly approached the building as he read the sign nearly a thousand times before entering; '24 Hour Marines Core Enlistment'. He opened the door to hear a ringing of a bell. A man looked at him from behind a counter. "Well, hello there, sir." The man said to John. John looked at the man and simply said "I would like to enlist, I have nothing left to trust."

The man gave him a nod as he pulled out an enlistment form and a pen and gave them to John. "Have you served in the past?" he asked, observing John's ACUs. "Vietnam. But you probably don't believe that." He muttered in response. "The man then got a face that looked as though he remembered John's face. "John! It's me, Noah!" John then fully noticed the features of the old man. "Noah? Is it really you?" he asked as he lowered the pen from fully filling out the form. "Ya! It's me! Um… Remember that time Daniel was caught over enemy lines and we went to save him?" Noah sputtered out to help John remember.

"Yes, we got shot down our selves!" John reminded him. Noah laughed and held out his hand. John took it and shook his hand; "Welcome back to the Marines!" Noah congratulated him as he handed him the boot camp form. "Your bus leaves tomorrow at eight here. Don't be late, although you could just run there!" Noah chuckled as they started telling each other what life has done to them.

**A Few Hours Later…**

Raven cried slowly into her pillow as things exploded all over the tower. She couldn't believe he left. 'It is Beats Boy's fault!' a part of her yelled at herself. The other Titans felt bad for her, especially Beast Boy. He didn't mean to send John away, but he did. He slowly looked out the window of the living room and watched the boats float cross the ocean. A boat seemed to drift closer.

He shook his head and looked to the others who stared at him in anger and frustration. He gave a cheesy smile as he slowly got up and walked out of the room to Raven's. He knocked on her door; "Rae, I'm sorry. It's just that, I thought, he wanted to take you away." He managed to spit out as the door cracked open. Dried tears had run down her face as she looked at him in anger. "You did this," She said to him in a shaky voice, "you got what you wanted. Now leave me." She slammed the door in his face. His face sunk as he walked back to the living room.

He had come up the back stairwell as he walked silently until he reached Raven's room. He knocked to hear her say in a tearful voice: "Go away." He then pried the door open and walked in. Raven watched in happiness as he walked into the room. John stood in front of her in digital ACUs, which a soldier would wear today. He shut the door as she jumped into his arms. He held her by her legs as he did before. She held his head as she saw the symbols and nametag he wore.

She noticed that he had cut his hair on his face and had a military buzz cut. She placed her hands on his soft cheeks as they leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met half way. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed back. After a moment, they pulled back to stare at each other, their eyes gleamed with love as John stood, holding Raven. "I'm leaving tomorrow to go to boot camp, so I won't be her for twelve weeks." He sighed as Raven's face sunk too. "Well," Raven started, "I want to make the best of this time." She whispered into his ear as they smiled and met in a kiss once again.

"Something's up," Robin spoke to the Titans still in the living room, "things are still exploding, but not as often." If it was one thing they learned from this, Raven's sadness makes more things explode than any other emotion, aside from anger. Robin walked to the door to the hallway as he turned to the others; "I'll check on her." The other shared looks as Robin walked to her door. Robin listened for anything, but nothing. "She's asleep." He said aloud as he heard her sigh. He listened even closer as he heard her laugh and stop. He cracked the door open to see nothing. He then looked as far as he could, and noticed that Raven was being held by something.

He then opened the door farther to see John holding her by her legs as she rested her head on his chest. A frown covered his face as she fell asleep in his arms. Robin then backed out of the room and shut the door silently. 'That was weird.' Robin thought as he walked back to the living room. "What is she doing?" BB asked him impatiently. "She's," he started, "asleep." He wanted her to be happy, so he left the matter alone and gave a yawn.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Raven sleep soundly as John lie awake as he watched the ceiling; he couldn't focus on sleeping while the thought of leaving filled his head. Before then, when he was in the 1970s, he didn't mind to leave home. But in this time, he felt that time left him behind. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up. Raven exhaled as he moved from her hold. He then moved his legs off the bed and onto the floor, but didn't stand. He looked to Raven as she slept peacefully; a smile crossed his face. He watched as she turned over onto her back. It was 4:30 according to the clock on Raven's wall. He sighed as he got up and exited the room.

As he walked down the hallway, he wondered of how the others would react if they saw him, especially in his new dressings. As he reached the kitchen, he noticed a figure that sat on the couch. It was Robin; the one person he thought would be up that early. He walked closer to him as the screen flashed on. On the screen was a picture of an elderly man, who had parts similar to Cyborg. John stepped back when he knew who it was. It was Jacob, but older, and in one piece. He read the name at the bottom of the screen: "Brother Blood."

His knees shook, causing him to fall onto the table, making a loud slam. Robin then sprang from a deep sleep as he saw John trying to stand. He then ran to John and helped him up. Then the screen turned to a media chat as Brother Blood's face flashed on. "I see you are still alive, even after I shot you in your chest and you fell into the icy water. But you probably realized that I was still alive too, huh?" Brother Blood spoke through the speakers that seemed to make John feel sick in his stomach. "How did you live?" John managed to say. Brother Blood snickered as he turned off the media chat. The screen then turned off as John and Robin sat in darkness.

"How do you know him?" Robin asked John as he helped him to his feet. "I, I," he said in total shock and fear, "I killed him."

Robin helped John back to Raven's room as he explained the mission in the Arctic Circle. Robin then cracked the door open as he lightly stepped with John over to the bed. John then sat on the bed and lied down next to Raven, who turned to hold him in her arms. "Something's not right," Robin whispered to him, "but I will look into it. Good night." John replied with a "Night" as he turned to Raven. He kissed her fore head, and saw her smile. He slowly fell asleep and seemed to dream about being in a field after a battle. He found Raven and seemed to relive a dream he once had…

**Jump City**

**2004, eight o' clock.**

He and Raven sat on a shaded bench for half an hour. He remembered how the morning went. He walked into the living room and met the gazes of the other Titans. He then explained to them why he came back and what he was going to do for twelve weeks. "You what?" Beast Boy seemed to yell as John finished. BB felt terrible for sending him off, but this was just ridiculous. He watched as John pulled out the spouse for from his pocket. He handed it to Raven and told her that it would help. He then gave her a comforting smile. This was at six o'clock.

John and Raven then went to Raven's favorite café and talked for about an hour. They talked about what their futures would look like from their minds and how the Marines would take John away from Raven. She eyed the floor for a long moment when she finished her sad statement. She then looked to John, a hopeful look in her eyes; "You can take R and R, right?" He nodded and stood up. He then helped Raven off the chair and out the door. John had paid for the coffee and left a tip. "No, no. I've got it." He had told her as he pulled out his wallet.

For the last hour before he was to leave, they went back to Titan's Tower to relax and spend time together. Raven explained to him her favorite book. She never actually had anyone who would listen and not freak out. He sat in awe as she explained the entire story. When she finished, John told her how interesting the book was. Raven blushed as she asked him of any stories. He sighed as he tried to think. "Well," he began, "there was that football game in Tennessee." He chuckled.

For the last half hour, they sat on the couch watching TV. John couldn't help but awe at all that came on. But he looked away quickly when he heard Raven giggle. He looked at her playfully as he lifted her into his arms and walked around the living room. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her. She then kissed him as he did back. They were in love, something Raven never thought she would experience. She couldn't help but like the feeling of love, and so did John. Raven sighed as she looked at the clock and read aloud; "Seven forty five."

Raven placed her head on his chest and held him tighter. "I don't want you to go." She nearly cried. "Me either." He responded as he walked to the door. As he carried her, he picked up his backpack and put it on. He then got his duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. He then placed his beret on and continued to hold Raven as he walked out of the Tower and rode in the T car, driven by Cyborg, to the pickup spot. When they arrived, they saw that everyone was there to watch him go. Robin placed a hand on John's shoulder and told him: "Don't worry; we will take care of her."

There were three other people at the station to be sent off. They were males. One was a football player in high school. One found his career in college and came to this. And the last needed more money for his wife and child, so he joined the Marines. John could relate to all of them, but kept to Raven as he sat with her on a bench.

She didn't speak, and neither did he, as he brushed back Raven's hair that fell in her face. A tear ran down her face as he watched her with reassuring eyes. He then wrapped his fingers between hers and held her hand with compassion. She began to cry more as she hugged him. He hugged her back as he felt tears begin to form in his eyes. A loud bus horn sounded off as a bus pulled up. "Alright, get on!" the bus driver told them.

The other men going stood up and walked to the bus without turning around to say good bye. But John stood and escorted Raven next to the bus. He held her hands as they leaned in for a kiss. They kissed for a long moment as everyone watched the two lovers. Raven's face was now covered in tears as they looked at each other. They heard awes and Beast Boy yell "Ewwww!"

Raven held his hand as he slowly slipped away into the bus. She watched as he watched her and found a seat on the side he could wave good bye to her. She waved, face covered in tears, as he waved back to her. The other spouses came to Raven and comforted her. "You're lucky," one told her, "you got a man that cares to look back." John watched as she slowly disappeared from view. "Wow," a woman leaned over and told him, "She must really love you."

"Yes, she does. And she is my heart and soul." He replied as he took out a new picture of them both in a photo booth. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and he held her closely. They smiled into the camera with love and compassion. A tear streamed down his face as he held the picture. He didn't look away from the picture as the other soldiers tried to make him feel better. The guy who joined for money for his family put a hand on his shoulder; "It's hard, but look at the bright side, you will always know she is home."

**Just Like Old Times, Kind of…**

**Titan's Tower**

**November, 2004**

He had been away for about a week at this point. John was at Basic Training at the nearest Marine Base. As Raven read the Spouse Sources web page, she found out that he was to be stationed at a base called Fort Pendleton on the Californian Coast; south of Los Angeles. She thought of what were to happen if something went wrong, such as a grenade accident. She exited the browser when Beast Boy walked in. 'Great,' she thought to herself, 'he's got that stupid smile on his face.'

Whenever BB had a smile that reached ear to ear, he would try to make Raven feel better. Even though this didn't really help, she respected that he cared to try. He walked over to Raven as he had something behind his back. Raven raised an eyebrow as she asked him "What do you have there?" He then pulled it from behind him. It was a present box that was blue in the shape of a rectangle with a red bow on the top. "Oh no, you don't have to." She told him, motioning with her hands to take it back, but he stretched his arms out; "It's not from me."

Raven slowly took the box and eyed the tag on it. It read: "Found these, open to see!" She slowly unwrapped the bow and opened the box. Inside was a pair of shorts and a violet shirt that seemed to bring out her eyes and hair as she lifted it to see if it would fit visually. She then looked back in to see a computer. It was a laptop that was black with a note on it. "Put the cloths on, then open the computer."

She sighed as she went to her room and took off her cloak. She then changed into the shirt and shorts. She looked into the mirror to see what it looked like. She sighed as she turned to the computer and opened it up. The screen flashed on with a familiar face on it. She jumped back in surprise as she saw John watching the screen. "I knew it would look good on you." He told her as she blushed. He smiled as she calmed down and smiled back. "You got me this for me, why?"

"I thought," he began, "you would like to shake up you dressing a little." She did remember the talk they had about heroes not changing cloths. He stared in awe as she began to blush. "Oh ya! I found this thing called Skype that the drill instructor said I could use after lunch. So every once every other week I can Skype you and talk." He told her as she watched him carry the computer around his training facility. He explained what everything was and meant. Raven laughed when he showed her the mess hall was next to the outhouses.

He even introduced some of his friends to her via the computer. He showed her Morgan; the girl who spoke to him on the bus, Darnel; a man who used to work at a power plant, etc. He even introduced her to his drill instructor, MAJ Jones. "Don't worry," MAJ Jones told Raven, "he is very obedient and works hard. He says you're his reason to live, and I respect that."

After he gave her the grand tour, he smiled into the camera and told her he had to go. "I'll be back on in about a week and a half. I love you, Raven." She blushed as she watched him with a smile; "I love you too." He shut his computer as Raven did hers. She then picked it up and hugged it. He had gotten it with his money. She felt his love cover her, even though he wasn't there. She smiled as she stood up and walked to the door without changing back into her normal cloths.

As she walked in, everyone paid no attention to her as she walked further into the room. She cleared her throat loudly to get the others' attention. Everyone turned to look at her as surprised and joyful looks filled their gaze. She placed a hand on her hip as she showed her new look; "How does it look?" "Amazing! Where did you get the idea to change clothes?" Robin told her in astonishment. Cyborg grew a smile across his face. "You look incredible."

"Wondrous! You seem to fit in greatly with Earth's style!" Starfire complemented on her look. Beast Boy couldn't even take his eyes off her as she walked over to the kitchen to make herself tea. She caught him staring at her as he jerked his head away to escape her gaze. 'Gosh,' he thought, 'she looks even more beautiful than before.' He then found himself drooling as she walked closer, her hands on her tea cup. She sat next to Beast Boy as he eyed her. She moved the hair back that fell in her face, and blew on her tea before taking a sip.

**Fort Pendleton, CA**

**2004**

As he walked up the slope, he looked to his right to see Andrew, a new close friend of his that was in the same squad. He pushed through the rug march as John did. He then looked to his left and saw Daniel, another female who was in his squad. He didn't like her, as she insulted Raven saying she was a gothic that deserved to die to his face. He nearly punched her before being held back by some troops. "You insult _me _to _my_ face, but you will not talk about anyone here!" he yelled at her as he eyed her with a stare that could kill.

She was from a rich family so she could buy anything she wanted. She sickened John as she would threaten to sue anyone and everyone. "You know," he once told her, "you won't be so money crazy once you really see the corps." She only gave him a smug look as she walked away. She quickly learned what this meant. But he returned his gaze forward before he said anything.

The rug march was about three miles to the beach to begin landing exercises. John usually was moved in via helicopter, but was deployed onto beaches. So far, he had learned his normal routine: Wake up, exercise, eat, short free time, exercise, sleep. He thought of everything as an exercise. This included running, rug marching, firing, PTs, etc. But what he really liked about Boot Camp was his short free time. He would normally talk with friends or polish his gun, but once every other week he got the chance to Skype Raven.

As they reached the beach, John looked around to see two large armored tanks; two AAV-7s (Amphibious Assault Vehicle). Out at sea were two Navy ships that sat and waited. "Today troops," MAJ Jones said to the squad, "we will practice our famous assault routine, from World War Two to now, we Marines have been known for our…" John tuned him out as he looked at the vehicle. It didn't seem like the one he used back in Nam.

He sighed when he thought of Raven. He was only away for about four weeks and he couldn't help but want her soft, yet warm touch. He looked back up to MAJ Jones who continued to ramble on about landings and objectives. "Now, look at what you're riding in and come to the boat." He walked over to a boat that was docked on a small board walk. The troops walked over to admire the armored vehicle. John sighed when he saw the actual seating. It was cramped, but enough elbow room to slightly move your arm.

When they were finished, they moved over to the boat and boarded the vessel. MAJ Jones leaned over to John and whispered into his ear: "You are the best soldier I've ever trained. I'm thinking of letting you go home early." John looked at him with a puzzled look; "Me, sir? You want to send _me_ home early?" He nodded as he turned to drive the boat to the Navy ships. He looked over his shoulder to eye John and gave him a grin: "See me in my office when we get back to camp."

Later that day, when they got back to their camp, John immediately went to MAJ Jones' office. As he knocked on the door, he heard a "Come in!" as he opened the door and stood to attention; "Drill Instructor," John waited for a reply. "Yes, John, please, come in!" John stepped in farther as he turned to close the door. They discussed why MAJ Jones was letting John go home early. He was the best soldier he had ever taught as a Drill Instructor, and he respected John for this.

They talked for about an hour about when the best time would be. MAJ Jones wanted to send him home in early December, but John thought of a better time. They ended with a hand shake, and a "Good day." John couldn't take a smile off his face. As he walked past Daniel, she asked with her stupid voice; "What, you being sent home early?" He turned to eye her. "And to get the chance to rest my ears from your stupid voice."

**Titan's Tower**

**Late December, 2004**

"It is almost Christmas!" Beast Boy sprang in front of Raven as she read her book. She wore her cloths John had sent even earlier, a pair of jeans and a long sleeve T shirt that was digital camouflage with the words "My guy's a Marine" over her chest. Beast Boy waited for a reply as he looked to the others who finished putting the Christmas tree up. Beast Boy handed Raven a star; "You put the star on the top."

She smiled as she took it and walked over to the tree. She climbed the footsteps and placed the star on top. Everyone clapped as she climbed down and onto the floor. She blushed as they crowded around her and gave her seasons' greetings. Raven wasn't always as happy during Christmas, but everything was different. She returned the greetings as she walked over to her computer. She checked Skype and saw John was on. She opened the chat and saw him with a Santa hat on. "Merry early Christmas, Titans!"

"Merry Christmas to you too!" they responded as they watched the screen. He was in the mess hall with some of his friends. They admired the screen as he smiled. "She is much lovelier than that picture." One said as he eyed Raven. She giggled as John moved in front of him. "Well I see the tree is up, we have one too!" John changed the subject as he lifted the computer to show them the little sapling with a grenade on its tiny branch. "Don't worry," he assured them, we cleaned all the gunpowder out."

They all talked for about half an hour about the upcoming holiday and what had happen the past couple of weeks. Beast Boy tried to explain a new game he found to John, "Marooned; Vietnam". John chuckled at the false information as he then explained what it was really like. BB nearly fell over when John told him about what the aftermath would look like. But he sighed as he let someone else talk. Raven smiled as she looked at him: "I miss you."

"I miss you too." He replied as she began to blush. Lately, she had trained herself to express some emotions without making things explode, but it only works to a point. "So, can you come home for Christmas?" she asked him. He sighed as he shook his head. "I'm still going to come home in mid-January." Raven frowned when she heard his words. But she looked back at him with a smile; "At least you're coming home."

The next morning, everyone was up and in the living room when Beast Boy barged in, yelling loudly: "Guys, Titans East is hosting a Christmas party!" They all turned to look at him as he showed Robin the message. "Indeed," he began, "but they want us guys to dress as soldiers and the gals in formal dresses." Raven's face sank as she thought of the definition of formal. "And they will also be giving gifts to everyone." He continued. "Alright everyone, Christmas and the party is in two days! Let's get our stuff and get ready!" Cyborg told them as they went to the garage to get into the T car and went to the mall.

"Do you have anything in black?" Raven moaned as she was the dress given to her. It was a formal dress that was all white. "It was ordered for you." The lady at the counter told Raven. She sighed as she took the dress and walked over to the Military surplus store. The guys were looking around for ACUs or formal wear as they walked around and looked. Starfire helped Robin look for a suit as Beast Boy and Cyborg looked together.

Star had already found a dress and made sure it fit. Robin found an early 60s pair of ACUs and took it, Cyborg got a formal suit and a beret, and Beast Boy got a pair of digital camo pants and a tan T shirt. He also found a work hat and bought it as well. "Great," Robin said to them, "now only to get to the party." Raven sighed as she carried the dress all the way back to Titan's Tower.

Raven stared into the mirror as she looked at the dress. She was in her room she couldn't help but hate it. She wasn't a real big fan of white clothes, but sighed as she changed into her normal outfit and walked into the living room. The Titans sat around after they bought their outfits and most of the day before the party. 'Tomorrow is Christmas,' Raven thought to herself, 'without him.'

Beast Boy stayed in his outfit all the day before the party. "I have to make sure it will survive on me." He told Raven after she said something about it. She had presents for all the Titans, but she didn't know if they would like the gifts. She sighed as she cleared her head and meditated. After she finished, she looked to the clock on the wall. "Eight."

She went to bed shortly after finishing her meditation. She could barely sleep as she thought about how the others would react to her in the dress. A tear fell down her cheek as she thought of John missing the party. She could still feel the warmth of his body upon her as she wiped her eyes. She then cleared her mind and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Unexpected Gift**

**Titan's Tower; East**

**Christmas, 2004**

"Would you like some more punch, Raven?" Aqualad asked Raven as she neared the punch bowl. "No, thank you." She replied as she looked at him neutrally. "Okay, but I hope you are having a very merry Christmas." He told her as she gave a small smile to him; "I am, and you?"

The party had started at noon and was to end at about one o'clock in the morning. Everyone was there except Tramm and Wildebeest. "Tramm stayed back in the cove to finish an invention of his." Aqualad told Robin. "And Wildebeest didn't want to come." Everyone was either in a dress, ACUs, or formal Military wear. Raven sat mostly to the side and gave Christmas greeting, while Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Robin took the time to adventure out into the crowd and talk to everyone. Cyborg eventually found Bumblebee and talked to her about whatever came to their minds.

Robin and Starfire walked, their arms locked, as they were officially dating after Tokyo. Beast Boy paraded around looking for anyone to get a laugh out of. He eventually ran into Más and Menos. "Hola, Beast Boy, feliz Navidad!" They gave him large smiles as he waved for them to slow down. "Hey guys, merry Christmas!" They gave him a hand shake Beast Boy had taught them to say hello. Raven looked to the opening door to see Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Bobby walk into the room. They quickly scouted out Raven as she walked closer to them. "What are you guys doing her? It's past all of your bed times."

"Booby and us wanted to come and say hi." Melvin told her as Bobby smiled and waved at Raven. "Hi, Bobby." She replied as the children eyed what Raven was wearing. "You look beautiful, Raven!" Melvin awed as she hugged Raven's leg. "Thank you," she replied as she lifted Teether into her arms and held Timmy's hand, "let's get you guys something to drink." She motioned her head for Melvin and Bobby to follow her to the fridge. She opened it and got water for them all. "Thank you." Teether drooled as he took the water and sipped it. "Thank you, mommy!" Timmy thanked her.

After the Raven escorted them to the drop off, they seemed to become Raven's children as they would come to her for help. She smiled and ruffled his hair. She took them to the couch and told them to meet people, "But stay together." She walked to the Christmas tree to admire its beauty. She smiled as she saw presents for everyone, but she couldn't find one for her. "Time for presents!" Speedy called out to the group. Everyone migrated to the center of the room.

The members of Titans East started handing out presents to everyone. Kid Flash zoomed past them and came back to Jinx, who watched as he handed her his present for her. She blushed as she opened it to see a necklace. Robin let Star open hers first to find a hair straightener, something that she wanted. Cyborg handed Beast Boy his present as BB handed Cy his present. "You got me a controller skin!" they both cried as they gave each other a high five. Raven searched for a present for her, but none were left as she looked under the tree. "This one is for you, Raven!" Pantha yelled out as she drug a large present on wheels out from the hallway.

The present was the size of a human as Pantha stopped pulling it in front of her. The box was blue with a pink bow on top. "Go on, take off the bow." Pantha told her as she began to untangle the bow. She stepped back when she heard something inside move. Suddenly, the front fell forward and landed with a loud crash as a slight cloud of dust filled the area around the box. Raven waved the dust away as a figure walked out of the box. It was taller than her as she looked deep into the person's eyes; "John?" He nodded as he showed off his formal wear.

Everyone stared in shock except for Titans East as he took her hands and held them comfortable. The children stood up as they watched Raven blush and place her head on his chest to look at them. "Daddy?" Teether asked as he walked over to his leg. John smiled and looked deep into Raven's eyes; "He caught me." Teether hugged his leg as Raven looked at John and then to the other kids. "Do you want to meet your daddy?" she asked them as they sprang to their feet to meet him.

Robin leaned over and whispered into Speedy's ear "Did he plan this?" Speedy placed a hand on Robin's shoulder and gave him a nod. They then returned their gaze to the couple. Teether was in Johns arms as he slowly rocked him. Timmy showed John his blanket as Melvin introduced John to Bobby: "Nice to meet you Bobby, Raven has told me much about you." Bobby smiled and shook John's hand. Raven then leaned in and kissed John as he did back, trying not to disturb Teether. Awes and an "Ewww… Again!" from Beast Boy rang in harmony as the young couple kissed.

After placing a mellow Teether onto the couch, he received a hug from Raven as she held him tight. He hugged back as the crowd watched happily. Cyborg gave him a thumbs up sign as John found him. He smiled and returned his gaze to an emotional Raven. She lifted her head from his chest as he brushed hair out of her face and read her eyes; I've missed you, John." He then went to the counter to receive a glass of punch. "I would like to make a toast in regard to my early admission into the Marines and to my lovely spouse who backed me all the way."

Everyone raised their glasses as he walked back to Raven. "To Raven." He said aloud to the crowd. "Now, Beast Boy, show me this game, 'Marooned; Vietnam'." Beast Boy walked forward, too sure of himself, as he handed John a controller and motioned for him to sit on the couch. Everyone stared as Beast Boy started the game station and began the game. He showed John his favorite weapon without saying a word as John said his sentence for him: "That is a M-16; 3 round burst that revolutionized the battlefield on my part, with a minimum of 0.06 seconds between shots, its clip holds 30 shots [ten bursts] with a slight recoil to the right person." The crowd's mouths dropped when he finished.

"But, my favorite weapon is the FAMAS; a rapid fire weapon that also has 0.06 seconds between shots, but it continues to fire until an empty clip. The mag has 30 bullets in it and has a magazine 'bay' I call it in the right below the butt of the gun." John told Beast Boy as he slowly looked at the screen to play. Raven sat next to John as he played one game. They played an online match were Beast Boy and his team lost with only 35 of the 75 points needed. John was at the top of the leaderboards with forty two kills, no deaths. BB sighed as he looked at John. "You are a legend, my friend."

John chuckled as he sat the controller down and put his arm around Raven. She laid her legs on the couch and laid her upper torso on his side. She placed her head on his shoulder as he held her hand. They shared a kiss as she looked at him with longing eyes. He then took a box out of his pocket and gave it to her. She eyed him as she opened the box to find a necklace with a violet gem in the center. She smiled at the sight. He leaned over and kissed her cheek; "Merry Christmas."

**Temple Ruins**

**2004?**

The calls of monkeys and birds seemed to add to the adventure that was taking place. 'Never had I thought,' a boy spoke mentally, 'that a random ruin of a temple be such a treat.' He walked up the worn and broken down steps as he eyed the dark entrance. He stood in the doorway as he looked into the pitch darkness that seemed to mask the truth within. He continued walking in as he turned a flashlight on.

The walls were rowed with pillars and covered in vines and cracks. Ancient writing lined the wall to the north with stories of the unbelievable, time travel. The floor was stone that seemed to make a shape of a portal. A circle over lapped a six-pointed star that had a stream of a red coloring that traced the star and circle. He slowly raised his eyes to a stone in the very center. Upon it were symbols that seemed to make a sentence, and so they did. The boy placed his hands on each side and began to read the encryption:

"From the bowels of Hell, and the lights from the Heavens, times I seek to adventure and see what though have missed. From Azarath to Earth, I plea. I seek truth, the future and the past. I must see, forever."

Suddenly, the temple seemed to sway back and forth as the boy held on tightly. The temple then rose several feet into the air as other fragments began to float as well. The room filled with a blue light as the boy looked at the north wall. Wind began to blow within making a loud whistling noise that could pierce even steel. He held his ground as the star and circle began to glow beneath him. He kept his gaze on the north wall as he muttered the words that made the room fall silent and still:

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

The room stood still as the boy slowly lifted his hands off of the stone and lowered them to his sides. He watched as the north wall began to open as an eye. He watched as bright colors gleamed through the whole in the wall. He walked closer as he watched images come and go. He then pulled a necklace out of his pants pocket and eyed it. It had a violet gem in the center. He held it tightly as he placed his leg into the portal.

A tear ran down his cheek as he watched the colors glow. He then flung himself into the portal and focused his mind on one moment in time. He then fell into darkness as he slowly landed on his feet. The world around him seemed to form out of the darkness; he was at an extra-dimensional world. He looked around as he saw buildings that towered over him. He looked to a large structure with a golden eagle on it and ran to it. He fell to his knees praying to Azar for a chance to see what life was like. He bowed his head as a light glowed upon him. He began to float as the light grew brighter in his eyes.

He then slowly lowered onto his feet on an island. He looked around as he admired the surrounding. He then looked upon the island to see a large t shaped building. "I never thought it would be this big." He said as a tear streamed down his face. He watched as an oddly shaped plane flew to the top of the tower and landed upon it. He caught his breath as he mumbled the words that made his tears fall even more: "Mom, Dad… Parents…"

He walked to the building to look at the glass that reflected his image; He was a rather tall teen that was as pale as snow. A red gem on his forehead seemed to glow in the moon light. He was blond with a Military buzz cut. He wore a tan undershirt with a raggedy brown vest like shirt over it. He had torn jeans that had faded. He also wore a green faded backpack. He took the pack off gently as he looked into the pack that wasn't zipped. Inside, a baby sat asleep with her thumb in her mouth.

The teen smiled as he studied her features; she had a red gem on her forehead, like he did, but had short violet hair. Both of their eyes were violet, but hers were darker. She had a dark colored cloth wrapped around her as she slept. A bottle of milk sat next to her as she rolled over on it. The boy smiled as she slowly opened her eyes to look at him. She smiled and reached for him. He leaned over her and gave her a kiss on her head. "Don't worry, Angle, You will get to see mommy and daddy." He told the infant as he put the pack back on and walked to the front door.

He rang the doorbell as he heard moaning and groaning from behind the door. The doors slid open as Beast Boy stared at the boy. BB stepped back and motioned with his hand to let the boy enter. The boy slowly entered while looking around. The baby girl whined as she finished drinking some milk. BB slowly slipped to the stairway and told the boy to follow. As they walked up the stairs, BB looked back behind him to eye the boy.

The Titans had just come back from the Christmas party and were chatting about what happened. John had come home with them and sat on the couch with Raven. Starfire and Robin stood together and talked about their gifts. Cyborg placed his controller skin onto his controller. Finally, Beast Boy opened the door and told the others someone was visiting. They all stared in amazement as the boy walked into the living room. He stared at Raven and John who watched in awe.

"Mom, Dad!" he said aloud as he walked over to John and Raven. He then took the backpack off and took Angle out. "Look, its mommy!" he told the infant as she looked at Raven. A smile spread across the infants face as the boy handed her to Raven. A tear ran down Raven's cheek as she held the baby. She then looked at the boy. "I am Azarath, named after the extra-dimensional world. That is Angle, named after what daddy thinks you are," he told her, "we are your children." He smiled at Raven and John.

Raven sprang awake as she gasped for breath. Sweat had covered her as she dreamt of what her children would look like. John sat up next to her as Raven looked at him. "I had a dream about what our children may look like," she began, "they were poorly cared for and came back in time to see us and…" she said when John stopped her. "It was a dream. And either way, I would not let our children be poorly cared for." He gave her a smile as she lied back down onto her pillow. He lied back down as well as he gave her a kiss and closed his eyes. She smiled and closed her eyes.

Slade watches eagerly as he chuckles. He watched through a camera on Raven's wall that allowed him to see into Raven's dream. "Thank you Raven," he chuckled out loud, "you have given me the perfect way to conduct my plans in peace." He then turned the cam off and began to walk down a long steel bridge. He walked as darkness seemed to stick out below the bridge as lights shined down on him. "Now, we have a deal?" he asked a mysterious figure that lingered under a cloak. "Yes," it said in an elderly voice, "but you must conduct this part." The voice was shaken and depressed, as if sad for joining with Slade…

**A Weird Feeling**

**Titan's Tower**

**2004**

Robin awoke with a start with Slade's evil laugh ringing in his ear. He looked around as he got out of the bed and put his suit on. He then walked into a darkened hallway. He walked to the living room to begin his morning surveys of the city. He sat on the couch as he tapped a button on the control panel. The TV flashed on as he scanned the city and newspaper reports. He found an interesting section about material riffles in the jungles of South America. He raised an eyebrow as he read that these riffles of physical material seem to show a time travel system, but no one has found a reason for this. A picture showed the jungle, but in a wave like state that made in stretch oddly to the human eye.

He then found the link to the studies and looked into the article further as he found out that there were three major target areas causing this. They seemed to form a triangle, but they would fluctuate pointing out; it seemed to protect what was in the center. Robin was stunned when he read that whatever was in the ruffles would seem to disappear. He thought for a moment of what this meant. He then thought of how Slade wanted John dead. He gasped when he remembered Raven's destiny.

He quickly took a note on what was happening and quietly ran to Raven's room. He slide the door open and sneaked over to John who lied asleep. He shook John for a moment as he slowly woke. Robin whispered into his ear; "We have to go to South America." John shook his head as he eyed Robin suspiciously. Robin showed him the note he wrote and he gave Robin a nod. He slipped away from Raven as he put his ACUs on.

**Over South America**

**2004**

They flew closer to the target as they radioed to a near science crew they were going in. Soon, John spotted a time riffle as Robin flew towards it. He then located the other two and connected them with an imaginary line. "We need to see what's in the middle." Robin told John over his microphone as they flew higher and towards the center. While over the center, John looked frantically for anything. "Reminds me of my time in Nam." He told Robin with a chuckle as he looked. "We need to take her down," John told Robin, "we can't find anything through that thick of vegetation."

Robin slowly flew lower to the ground as John jumped out 165 feet in the air and pulled his parachute cord. It popped out with a loud whipping sound as he floated down. He narrowly dodged a tree as he got hooked in it. He slipped out of the pack that held him to the package as he fell and landed on his feet. Robin swung from a tree only a foot away and laughed. "You know you could have come down by tree?" "Ya," John began, "but that was much more fun."

They wandered through the jungle for about an hour when they found temple ruins directly at the center of the triangle. John awed at the giant temple as he felt one of the many stones lying about. The temple was covered with vines and cracks, such as ancient ruins were. They walked to the doorway to look in to see darkness. Robin flipped on a light to see the inside fully.

Pillars lined the walls with vines growing all over. On the north wall, symbols seemed to tell a story of travel, but what kind? A circle was over lapped by a six pointed star on the floor and a lonely stone stuck out of the floor. The star and circle seemed to be died a red color. John walked in followed by Robin as they awed at the images on the wall. Finally, John found himself looking at the stone in the center. He placed his hands on each side of the stone as he called to Robin: "Listen to this,

From the bowels of Hell, and the lights from the Heavens, times I seek to adventure and see what though have missed. From Azarath to Earth, I plea. I seek truth, the future and the past. I must see, forever."

Suddenly, the temple seemed to sway back and forth as John held on tightly, Robin gripped a pillar in fright. The temple then rose several feet into the air as other fragments began to float as well. The room filled with a blue light as John looked at the north wall. Wind began to blow within making a loud whistling noise that could pierce even steel. He held his ground as the star and circle began to glow beneath him. He gasped for breath as a dark cloud formed from the stone and entered John making his lose his breath as he chocked out the words:

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

The room stood in silence as John's arms shivered with weakness and Robin fell onto his back, gasping for breath. John watched as the north wall began to open as an eye and bright colors glowed through the hole in the wall. He ran over to Robin to help him up as a figure walked into the room. The figure held Raven in one hand by her hood and threw her on the ground next to John. He held her in his arms as a tear fell from his cheek. An angry look filled his gaze as he stood and swung at the figure, which caught his hand and slung John over its shoulder with a loud thud. He then got the best look of the figure; it was Trigon, Raven's father, destroyer of worlds. Trigon pinned John as he placed a hand on his head and sucked the life out of John. He felt his soul leaving his body in a painful fashion. His eyes glowed a dark black as his lifeless corpse hit the ground. "Ah!" he moaned as he rubbed his shoulder.

He was still in Titan's Tower in Raven's room. It was a dream, but it felt so real. He stood up to see that Raven was not in her room. He poked his head out the door and saw the light of the TV bounce off the walls. He walked in to see everyone was doing the normal. BB and Cyborg were playing Beat-O-Bot, Star and Robin cooked tofu, and Raven sat at the table reading a book. "Good morning, John!" Starfire greeted him joyfully as he replied "Good morning, Star."

John walked over to Raven who wore her normal cloths. He smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She began to smile as well as he moved a chair closer to her and sat down. She looked at him as he sat patiently. "You know," she began, "staring is rude." His smile widened as she marked her page and closed her book. "Don't you have to go to work?" she laughed as she gave him a playful shove. "I do, but I don't want to."

It took him half an hour to shower and get dressed. Raven felt his shaved face as he looked down to her. They shared a kiss as he walked to the garage. "You don't mind if I take her for a spin, do you?" He asked Cyborg. Cy tossed him the keys in response as John gave him an assuring nod. John started the motor as Raven watched through the window. "Be safe." She told him as they shared good byes and a kiss. John carefully pulled out of the garage and drove to Fort Pendleton. He couldn't seem to shake the dream from his mind as he thought about Trigon. He sighed as he reached the gate and showed the MP his ID.

Raven paced in a deep train of thought. Beast Boy placed a hand on her shoulder, startling her. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked her kindly. She sighed as she thought about it. "My father," she began, "I think he is coming back for a second chance." BB looked at her with curious eyes. "Why?"

Slade watched through another cam as he laughed manically. "Don't you remember this?" he asked the elderly man under the cloak. The man sighed as he sat in silence. "Oh, that's right. You were at work!" Slade taunted the man. "And since you greatly helped me find the temple from their dreams, I will repay you." Two robots grabbed the man's arms and held him back. "Trigon will be pleased to know you are dead, even though _you_ killed Raven in _your_ time." Slade ripped the hood off of the man. He had a worn and ripped tan T shirt on with torn digital ACU pants on.

His body was too the point you could see his bones. His face was wrinkled; his body burned by fire. An eye patch covered his right eye. A tear of blood streamed down his face. "You will conduct this part. You will kill yourself and leave Earth nearly defenseless as Trigon comes to kill Raven." Slade told him evilly as he pushed the man to the door. The man covered himself with a white cloak and walked out. 'I must,' the man thought, 'keep me away from Raven.'

**Later That Day…**

John was driving home from work on a highway. He was going sixty five, only half an hour away from Titan's Tower. He sighed as he thought the day over. He had exercising all day; he was happy to go home to Raven who read her book the entire day. As John looked up to the bridge he was going under, he saw a white object stand on the barrier. It then jumped down in front of the T car and held out its left hand. It then shot an electrical bolt at the car, stopping it in its tracks. It walked closer to John as he ripped his seatbelt off and got out of the car. He then balled his hands into fists as the thin object walked closer to him.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" it cried as it shot John with a powerful blast of dark magic. He flew back several feet as he rubbed the back of his head. He eyed the thing in the eyes as he gasped, knowing who it was. "You are me, and I am you!" he cried as his elderly mirror towered over him.


	4. Chapter 4

The names not John anymore, kid," the future John told him, "I go by Delta." John slowly rose to his feet as he eyed Delta. The elderly man let a tear run down his face as he studied his past features. "I was so young," he began, "when it all happened. John gave him a confused look. Delta sighed as he looked at John; "You cannot see Raven today. Trigon is using Raven's weakness as a portal." John walked to the T car and invited Delta in. He sat in the passenger side as John hopped in and sped off to the Tower.

"Maybe we can defeat Trigon!" John told Delta eagerly as they neared the Tower. "No," he sighed in response, "we kill Raven if you try to defeat Trigon." John took a slight moment to look at Delta to catch his left arm. A black hole was in place of his palm as pipes with green liquids shot from a canister on his back to his arm. He caught John's gaze and hung his head. "Raven gives us the power to defeat Trigon, but I abused my power." He sighed.

John then looked forward as he quickly got on a ferry that took them to Titan's Tower. A cloud the size of Gotham City formed over the tower in a spiraling motion. John awed at the cloud as loud yelling bellowed through the center spiral. John watched as red light seemed to blast out of the spiral and cover Titan's Tower. Quickly, John sped off to the garage as he opened the door and ran to the living room. Delta followed quickly behind as they burst into the living room. They were sought out by the Titans as Delta stopped in his tracks. He couldn't take his eyes off of Raven as he approached her.

She looked at John and then back to Delta as he brushed the hair back into place as John did. "You are even more beautiful then I remember." He gasped as she blushed. Suddenly, the Tower began to shake violently as everyone was thrown off their feet. John quickly ran to a window and gazed up to see two large hands peeking through the spiral and pulling it open. John quickly ran to the roof and burst through the door. The hands had pulled a portal entrance open as Trigon slipped his legs through.

John stepped back as he watched Delta run in front of him and began chanting words silently. He then looked at John who watched him curiously. Delta then threw his left arm up and pointed his palm at Trigon, blasting a stream of black magic into his face. A loud groan came from Trigon as the blast continued to push him back. "Quickly! Give John your power, Raven!" Delta screamed over the loud wind and roars. Raven and John shared a glace as she neared him and hugged him tightly. "Be careful." She told him as she chanted silently.

Suddenly, a blue soul exited Raven and entered John. Dropping to his hands and knees, his eyes glowed black as he stood up. A white cloak covered him as he watched Trigon push through the gateway. John aimed his left arm at Trigon and cracked a smile once he caught sight of John. Blasting the black energy, it slammed in Trigon's face loudly as he stood on the tower. John grew to his same height as he grabbed Trigon and grappled him. He was flung off the tower and into the ocean by Trigon who jumped after him. Standing up, the two eyed each other angrily as John swiftly swung his leg out to Trigon; a narrow miss. Trigon threw his fist out which caught John in the face as he fell back.

Holding his breath as Trigon pounced on him and pushed his head underwater, John quickly placed his left hand on Trigon's chest and blasted him several feet into the air. Standing up and breathing, John punched Trigon as he neared the ground. He flew nearly into the city as he landed hard on the beach. He rose slowly as he grinned at John; "A worthy opponent that wants my daughter. You have proven this, but you can never defeat me." He roared loudly as he blasted red energy from his four eyes and hit John. A bright light forced everyone to shield their eyes. After the light cleared, John hovered in his normal size as he held Raven in his arms. She was passed out, her face on his chest. He flew to Titan's Tower and dropped her off.

"What are you doing?" Delta asked John as he turned back to Trigon, "Something you didn't think to do." He then flew back in front of Trigon as he lifted his left arm and aimed it at him. Balling his hand into a fist, he flew at light speed and rammed Trigon in the face as he stopped and turned to eye the fallen demon. "If there is one thing you must know about me," John began, "it's that women come first." He flew over Trigon as he focused his energy from deep within as he used his life to for a giant ball of energy. Holding it over his head, he slammed it onto Trigon who cried in pain as a portal formed from the giant blast of the energy ball, sucking Trigon in and quickly closing without another word.

John sat for a moment, gasping for breath as he lowered to the ground and fell to his knees. Raven slowly woke as she looked out to the dying John as he chocked for air. She quickly pushed past the Titans as they watched her fly to him. Not one of them breathed a word as tears began to fall. Raven hurried to him as he fell on his back. She landed next to him and on her knees held his head up. He smiled at her tearful face as he wiped a tear away. He kissed her with the last bit of life he had. It lasted for a long moment before he pulled away. He slowly closed his eyes as her tears flooded her face. "No, no!"

He slowly lied down on the soft sand as she cried over him. Delta pulled his hood back as he began to vanish with a golden light. Beast Boy turned to the golden glow as his eyes grew wide. He quickly turned into a pterodactyl and flew to Raven. After turning into his normal form, he put a hand on Raven's shoulder. He hung his head lowly as she turned to eye him. She jumped up and hugged Beast Boy, who stepped back in surprise as he slowly loosened his tension and patted her back to comfort her. John began to glow a bright golden color, catching all of their eyes as his lifeless body began to rise.

Slowly, the clouds broke open as a golden spirit floated down and hovered near John's body. It eyed Raven as it slowly floated in front of her and brushed back hair that had fallen in her face. It smiled as it returned to John's body and entered it. Springing to life, John fell onto the ground, holding his left arm in pain. Raven ran to him as she helped him to his feet. "Azar!" he told her, "He gave me a second chance!" Raven's face grew curious, then happy to see him smile at her as she helped the injured hero to Titan's Tower.

Slade watched from a roof top as he watched John and Raven. "Soon," he mumbled to himself, "I will retrieve Raven's Emoticlones and harness their power to defeat the Titans." He quickly jumped into a dark ally and disappeared. His objective was the temple that could take you anywhere and anytime, including Azarath.

John limped past through the living room as he sat on the couch. Raven sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He chuckled as he looked at her. She placed her hand on his cheek and shared a loving glance with him. They slowly kissed as everyone watched them. BB stood without saying anything as he watched the two. The young couple loved each other, and that was all they needed. John was alive, Raven was happy, and Trigon was defeated. A happy ending indeed.

"Dad, you told us the story of how you and mom met like a thousand times." A teen said. John, well into his thirties, sat in the driver's seat as he drove the car to the grocery store. "I know Azarath, but Angle back there likes it." The toddler laughed as she reached for John. Azarath sat in the back seat next to Angle as she laughed. John then pulled up to the side pavement and popped the trunk. A woman placed a bag of food in the back and shut the trunk. She then came to the door and opened it. She slipped in and eyed John.

"Hi, honey." He told Raven as they shared a kiss. "Ewww." Angle laughed as she reached for Raven. "How are my little half demons?" she asked them kindly as she looked back to them. "Fine, just listening to how you two met again." Azarath replied as John and Raven shared glances. "It's a good story," he began, "now; do you want to go see the other Titans?" Raven smiled and nodded as they went to the reunion at Titan's Tower.

As they pulled up, they were greeted by the others. Robin and Starfire held hands as they waved. Cyborg and Beast Boy played the latest addition of Star Commander as they turned to wave. John looked at Raven with compassion in his eyes as he unhooked his seatbelt. They got out of the car and got Angle out. John held Angle as he held Raven's hand, their wedding rings shined as the family walked to the others.

**Writer's after notes:**

I enjoyed writing this story, as it was my first Teen Titans story. I will say, many things were left unanswered. Like "How did Jacob/Brother Blood survive" and "What are Raven's Emoticlones". I promise you all, these and many other unanswered questions will be answered on a new story I plan to write. Yes, John is still going to be in the Marines, but I don't know if he should be deployed or home. There are many things I have to think through before actually writing the new story.

I will tell you this; Raven's Emoticlones are her different sides/emotions of her personality. They wear the colored cloak that suits them best. For example: Happy is pink, Brave is green, and Anger/Rage is red. I have some great ways of bringing them into the real world, but I want to see your thoughts of what should happen!

I was once told by a close friend that I write good stories. Out of love and affection, I would like to devote this story to her; Morgan.

I thank you all for taking the time to read this story and following it. As I look back over the writing, I can see clearly I have a rather good writing future. I don't mean to brag, I know there are better writers out there, but I think I did really well.

Thank you all again, this is ClasslessToast wrapping up Death of the Brave, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
